moriahblakefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Gordon
Charles Gordon is a protagonist in Moriah Blake Wiki. He is part of the Class of 2014. He is fourteen when the show begins, and seventeen in his last episode. Character description Charlie is described in the script for the pilot episode as "blond and cynical." When the show begins, he is depicted as judgmental, frustrating, and somewhat sociopathical. It is apparent from the first few episodes that he is openly in love with Audrey Dereks, who he had dated in eighth grade. As the show goes on, Charlie becomes a deeper character. In Pool Party, on the first day of summer vacation after their freshman year, Charlie and some of his friends go to a party at Sally's house. It is revealed that Charlie has something of a romance going on with Lizzie DeauPont, Devin's "semi-half sister." His friends express their disbelief that Charlie has moved on from Audrey, to his annoyance. In that same episode, Charlie has a fit of anger and ends up explaining to his friends everything that had happened in his life to make him how he was. He and Lizzie's relationship is left ambiguous, but they never dated. Interests As pointed out by Patrick on numerous occasions, Charlie is "the kind of person who can argue about anything." This does seem to be true; Charlie seems to enjoy arguing above anything else. He has often employed the catchphrase, "I'm Charlie Gordon! I know everything!" Charlie enjoys making films, and was the star student of Mr. Smith's film class, as well as his favorite homeroom student. He has also shown himself to be good at critiquing films, and often gets into arguments with his friends Hudson and Dave about how good certain movies are (usually Forrest Gump or Ghostbusters). Character bio When Charlie was six, his parents started hitting each other. He would often get caught in the middle. When they began using weapons—knives, rocks, broken bottles—they finally decided to stop and just get a divorce. Charlie went to live with his mother. There was peace, until his father found out that his mother had cheated on him. He attacked her and ended up in prison. He was joined shortly by Charlie's older brother, who was arrested for drunk driving. That summer, Charlie's mother sent him to a summer camp. He met a girl there who he took an interest in. Although they were only twelve, they began a semi-sexual relationship that only lasted until the end of camp. The girl was Charlie's second cousin, and he knew it. He didn't care. He describes himself as being "so fucked up that I didn’t even care." When he got home from camp, his mother had decided to become religious. Charlie never agreed to this, and developed a quiet dislike of religion. That fall, Charlie began attending Moriah Blake Middle School, where he first came into contact with Ashley Donovan, Dave Madderal, and all his friends. Most importantly, he met Audrey Dereks. He developed serious feelings towards her, which were not returned until halfway through eighth grade, when they began dating. They broke up in the summer before freshman year. He thought he would be able to get over her, but he evidently wasn't. Although he tried to ignore Audrey, he couldn't. When she broke up with her Californian boyfriend, he took his chance and they began dating again. They broke up the summer before junior year, when Audrey went back to dating Justin. It was then that Audrey's name became a taboo word, and she became a taboo subject, among Charlie's friends. The last time he relapsed with Audrey was in Season Seven's Book Club, which happened just after Audrey and Justin broke up again. Charlie kisses her outside Anna Marx's house, and she rejected him one last time. She made it clear that she was never going to love him. Massacre and beyond The day after Charlie's final rejection was the Moriah Blake Massacre. Audrey wasn't in school, so Charlie didn't have to face her. When Irene and Stan entered the school bearing guns, Charlie was one of the students who they called down into the Commons area. The reason behind this was that Irene wanted to explain her plan: to give him a reason to be with Audrey and never break up again. This is the paradox of Irene's actions: she killed innocent students to help other ones. Unfortunately, Stan murdered Charlie without Irene's consent. The group funeral was held a few days later. Charlie was commemorated by Mr. Smith, who explained what a good student he had been. Charlie was laid to rest on December 10, 2013. Beliefs Charlie is never clear about his religious beliefs, but he almost always takes the atheist side in debates. He is either very liberal or very conservative, depending on the topic.